


In Which Eliza is the Teacher

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [11]
Category: Selfie (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Instagram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bryn wants to win a competition. Eliza has the expertise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Eliza is the Teacher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> Drabble piece for femslash100 - "instagram"

“Bryn!” Eliza embraces the girl on her doorstep in a hug before reaching for her phone to document the moment. 

“What ar-“ 

“Selfie!” Eliza shouts as she pastes on her internet-ready smile to capture the rare event of someone coming to her door for reasons other than complaining about the volume of her music. 

“Eliza.” Bryn speaks as the shutter sound clicks. The resulting image is Eliza’s perfected smile and Bryn mid-sentence. She posts it anyhow because her eyeliner is basically flawless.

“Did you come over for drinks and a girls night?” Eliza asks, oblivious to the fact that it is just after 1:00PM. “We could make those little cocktails with the glittery floating bits and paint each others nails and use tags like #biffle and #besties!”

“No. I need your help.”

“Oh.” Eliza frowns dramatically. “That’s less fun.”

“There’s a competition to win a rare copy of Shakespeare’s The Taming of the Shrew on Instagram.” Bryn explains. “I don’t know what Instagram is or how to use it. But I need this book. It’s really important.”

“Don’t care about smelly books, but I am an expert at social media competitions.” Eliza’s face lights up. “Let’s get to work.”


End file.
